hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Best Version!)
The 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season is the current season of hurricanes forming in the Atlantic Ocean and the Caribbean and Gulf Of Mexico. This season will officially start on June 1 and will end on November 30. However if a storm forms between January 1 and December 31, it will factor into the season total as in the case with Tropical Storm Andrea and Tropical Storm Barry. Season Summary After nearly 200 people died in the 2012 season mostly from Superstorm Sandy. Scientists and even Sandy Cheeks from Bikini Bottom want to debut (introduce) new natural disaster machines to detect a hurricane's path. It will also be used to predict and track Tornadoes, Blizzards, and Cold Spells. The machines are expected to be finished by June 2013, the official start of the season. Seasonal Forecasts Mr. Klotzbach from Woodshole, Massachusetts and Mr. Thicklebach from Bikini Bottom met at the Museum of Science in Boston on December 21, 2012 to conclude the activity for the 2013 hurricane seasons in the Atlantic, Eastern and Western Pacific, and Indian ocean. For the atlantic season they said that there will be about 18 storms. 10 Tropical Storms, 7.5 Hurricanes, and 1 Tropical Depression totaling 18 storms. They will meet again on April 15, 2013 to retire the name Sandy. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2013 till:20/05/2013 color:TS text:Andrea from:22/05/2013 till:25/05/2013 color:TS text:Barry from:01/06/2013 till:04/06/2013 color:TS text:Chantal from:11/06/2013 till:13/06/2013 color:TS text:Dorian from:27/06/2013 till:04/07/2013 color:TS text:Erin bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Andrea is the first storm of the 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season, it managed to last only a day. It only sent some surfs at Brazil Ports. Andrea was very weak. Tropical Storm Barry On May 21, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a vigorous tropical wave forming off the coast of Florida. On May 22, the wave was upgraded into Tropical Depression Two. A few hours later, hurricane hunters found stronger gusts and winds in the storm and the wave was upgraded into Tropical Storm Barry. Barry only stayed as a minimal tropical storm. Barry became post-tropical on May 24 and officially dissipated on May 25. Tropical Storm Chantal A broad low pressure area formed June 1 and was moments later called Tropical Depression 3. Later on it became a tropical storm and was given the name Chantal. Chantal made a preliminary landfall in the Yucatan on June 2, and then made final landfall in Florida on June 3rd. It then eventually became extratropical on June 4. Tropical Storm Dorian On June 10, a tropical wave developed in the Gulf of Mexico and was later upgraded into Tropical Depression Four. On June 11, the storm intensified into a tropical storm and was given the name Dorian. '' Dorian dissipated two days later and it just affected Northern Mexico as a weak rainstorm. Tropical Storm Erin On June 24, The National Weather Service began monitoring a tropical wave developing in the South Atlantic, where TS Andrea earlier formed. This tropical low struggled to form until June 27, off the coast of the Windward Islands, it was upgraded into Tropical Depression Five. A few hours later, hurricane hunters found stronger winds in TD Five and Five was upraded into Tropical Storm ''Erin. CURRENT STORM INFORMATION As of 11 A.M EDT (1200 UTC Tropical Storm Erin is 10 miles north of the Windward Islands. Storm is moving northwest. NOTE : If the name is in bold and is dosen't have active under it, it means it already persisted! Storm Names *Andrea *Barry *Chantal *Dorian *'Erin (Currently Active)' * * | * * * * * * * | * * * * * * * Please DO NOT Change The Storm Names!